


Las Sombras

by PrincessPotato



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Brujos, Fantasmas, Horror, M/M, magia negra, monstruos - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPotato/pseuds/PrincessPotato
Summary: Manuel ve cosas que nadie más ve. Seres de otro mundo caminan a su alrededor, extraños eventos sacuden su vida, misterios de ultratumba lo persiguen.  ¿Será capaz de descubrir la verdad detrás de todo antes de que se le agote el tiempo?  ¿O su pasado lo atrapará antes de que tenga tiempo para reaccionar? | Relato de Halloween 2018.





	1. Las Sombras

No tengo certeza de cuándo ni cómo empezó todo. Cuando intento mirar hacia atrás para encontrar una respuesta, la nube de mis recuerdos empieza a difuminarse cada vez más, incapaz de definir si alguna vez existió un tiempo tranquilo en el que mi vida transcurriese con normalidad, o si este mal me ha acompañado desde mi nacimiento. Mi madre tampoco ha sido de ayuda. Las pocas veces que he reunido el suficiente valor para preguntarle sutilmente si alguna vez, cuando era pequeño, le había contado de algo raro que me hubiese pasado; su única respuesta siempre fue sonreír juguetonamente y mencionar que yo siempre he sido muy extraño.

Y vaya que tenía razón.

Después de todo, había cumplido recién 10 años cuando descubrí que algo andaba mal conmigo.

Lo recuerdo perfectamente, había estado jugando a la pelota con los niños de mi nuevo colegio, completamente emocionado con la idea de tener a alguien con quien jugar luego de un verano de soledad en medio de una casa por habitar, cuando de repente la pelota voló lejos. Como era natural el culpable de ese mal disparo salió corriendo a buscarla; y fue en ese instante, cuando el niño regresaba con la pelota en mano, que tuve la mala idea de comentarle que (según las enseñanzas de mi madre) era de mala educación no disculparse con alguien que había recibido un pelotazo.

Aún recuerdo las miradas de extrañeza, disgusto y espanto que recibí por igual mientras defendía incansablemente que no estaba inventando ninguna historia extraña. Los retos que recibí de las profesoras por andar asustando a los otros niños fueron lo suficientemente duros como para hacerme temer que habría represalias para mí cuando mamá llegara a recogerme ese día; pero contrario a todas mis predicciones, y tras mucho rato de angustia esperando en el patio a que terminase de hablar con las profesoras, su reacción no hizo más que dejarme confundido.

No supe hacer más que ceder ante su sonrisa amable y la promesa de un helado camino a casa, y tampoco me atreví a preguntar nada cuando se me ofreció la posibilidad de sentarme toda la tarde a ver en la nueva televisión, y no la hora diaria que tenía permitida frente a la novedosa caja de colores. Sin embargo, durante toda esas horas de diversión que gasté casi pegado a la pantalla, el recuerdo de las miradas de lástima de las profesoras y los susurros de las otras madres siguieron quemando en el fondo de mi cabeza, haciéndome sentir como si estuviera pasando algo por alto.

Fue en medio de la noche, bajo el consejo de la almohada, que meditando sobre lo acontecido ese día finalmente comprendí lo que estaba pasando. Y tras rememorar el llanto de algunos niños, los regaños de las profesoras y las promesas para que no volviera a contar mentiras tan escalofriantes, decidí que, si nadie me creía, debía ser porque nadie más veía lo que yo. Ese fue el primer día en el que fui plenamente consciente de la existencia de las sombras, y comprendí que su presencia era un secreto que debía guardar solo para mí mismo.

A pesar de lo anterior, y contrario a lo que se podría llegar a pensar, la revelación de que las sombras solo eran visibles ante mis ojos no me quitó muchas horas de sueño. Si bien, todo el asunto se me hacía bastante extraño, especialmente considerando que llevaba mucho tiempo convencido de que las sombras eran una parte más del mundo con el que todos interactuaban (o al menos esa era mi impresión, pues insisto en que no recordaba con exactitud cuando llegaron a mi vida); mi mente de niño no vio ninguna amenaza en aquellos seres que me acompañaban.

No, muy por el contrario, este secreto me supo en esos momentos muy dulce, completamente ilusionado con la idea de que debía tratarse de un poder que solo yo poseía y que algún día me llevaría a vivir grandes aventuras, tal como los personajes de mis libros favoritos. Recuerdo incluso haber fantaseado con las historias que se contarían sobre el gran Manuel, maestro de las sombras, y hasta el día de hoy mi madre tiene encuadrado un dibujo de cómo alguna vez soñé que sería mi vida de superhéroe.

La explicación más plausible que tengo para ofrecer ante esta falta de instinto de supervivencia, aparte de la debida inocencia infantil que me embargaba en esa época, está en que en realidad las sombras no hacían muchas cosas. De hecho, la mitad del tiempo no estaba seguro de si estaban ahí Solo lograba entreverlas de reojo: traslucidas y difusas figuras de color grisáceo que desaparecían cuando intentaba verlas de frente. Y, además, las sombras nunca solían acercárseme, o al menos no aquellas que lograba ver. Recuerdo tardes enteras gastadas tratando de caminar lo más lenta y sigilosamente posible hacia una de ellas, fingiendo incluso que mis intenciones eran otras, solo para veras desaparecer por el rabillo del ojo apenas daba un solo paso en su dirección.

En resumen, convivir con las sombras no era muy distinto de convivir sin ellas; y estoy completamente convencido de que solo me fijé en su existencia tras haberme enterado que las sombras no eran algo normal. A veces me pregunto qué hubiese sido de mí si ese momento fatídico, ese pelotazo malogrado, no hubiese irrumpido en mi vida. ¿Habría sido capaz de ignorarlas por el suficiente tiempo como para que mi falta de interés las terminara alejando de mi camino? ¿O todo habría continuado su curso tal y como lo hizo? Cuestionarse es en vano, porque, aunque desee con todas mis fuerzas que las cosas hayan sido de otro modo, o que al menos los primeros años hubiesen transcurrido con más calma, la verdad es que ese año me pase todas mis tardes obsesionándome con las sombras y sus secretos.

Fue en medio de esa constante vigilancia que finalmente noté la única excepción a la regla, que, sin embargo, vagamente contaba como una excepción.

Al principio casi había creí que eran ideas mías, después de todo las sombras no eran diferenciables entre sí, por lo que nunca podía determinar de si se trataba de las mismas que había visto hace un rato, o si iban cambiando. A decir verdad, ni siquiera sabía si existía un número ilimitado o finito de sombras; pero de lo que sí estaba completamente seguro era que esta sombra era distinta.

Para empezar, era mucho más pequeña, casi de mí mismo tamaño, y a diferencia de las otras que parecían ir y venir constantemente, esta sombra estaba siempre donde yo estuviese, sin fallar ni una sola vez. Más raro aún, a diferencia de todas las otras, esta sombra no desaparecía cuando me acercaba, sino que solo se alejaba un poco, y esperaba, solo para volver a alejarse si mostraba intenciones de acercarme, o seguirme si me alejaba. Fue exactamente ese detalle lo que hizo que fuese por lejos mi favorita.

Recuerdo tardes enteras de jugar a perseguir al escurridizo “niño sombra”, y muchas más tratando de enseñarle nuevos tipos de juegos. Pero como todas las demás sombras, no hablaba, y nunca pude estar muy seguro de si realmente me oía o si solo estaba allí, atento a todos mis movimientos. Inútil fue gastar horas explicándole la esencia de las escondidillas si siempre sabía dónde estaba yo, y nunca se alejaba de mí; y más inútil aún fue intentar jugar a la pelota con él, que era intangible y no podía devolverme ninguna jugada. Pero confieso haber sido feliz en nuestro pequeño mundo, jugando entre cuatro paredes como mejores amigos.

Estoy completa y absolutamente convencido que mi mamá debió haber atribuido todas mis pláticas y juegos a un amigo imaginario, y supongo que por ello nunca cuestionó nada de lo que hacía. Quizás, en esos tiempos, aún siendo solo un niño, y en especial considerando mi completa exclusión en el colegio (aparentemente una vez que eras el niño que veía fantasmas lo eras para siempre a los ojos de todos y cada uno de los padres de los demás), era natural que creyese que estaba refugiándome de mi abrumadora soledad en mi propia mente.

Viendo ahora hacía atrás, creo que hubiese apreciado mucho más su preocupación que su comprensión, porque si me hubiese preguntado qué me pasaba quizás hubiese recibido ayuda más temprano, cuando todo aún tenía solución. Pero, a decir verdad, dado que lo único lamentable que resultó de mi relación con las sombras fue que ese año solo tuve de recompensa en Navidad un cangrejo de peluche (tras haber convencido a mi madre que me encantaba imitar su andar, cuando en realidad solo buscaba corretear tras las sombras sin perderles de vista), ninguno de los dos hizo nada al respecto hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Fue así, con sombras y todo, como mi vida siguió transcurriendo con normalidad. O al menos eso fue lo que creí por los siguientes tres años, demasiado ocupado siendo un niño para angustiarme mucho por el hecho de no tener ningún amigo de carne y hueso, o para tener una clara noción de cómo avanzaban las cosas a mi alrededor.

Sin embargo, y a medida que los años avanzaban, se me fue exigiendo más y más de parte de mis profesores. Ya no soportaban verme distraído en clases, desviando mi mirada hacia las esquinas para sonreírle a las sombras; y menos aún justificaban mi desempeño académico con mi lamentable pasado. Así fue que, tras recibir múltiples regaños y haber sido acusado de tener déficit atencional en frente de mi madre, quién solo frunció su ceño y me quitó la televisión por una semana como castigo; decidí volverme el alumno más aplicado de todos, o al menos lo suficientemente normal para dejar de ser excluido.

Hice un arte del ignorar a las sombras que se paseaban por las esquinas de mis ojos, negándome siquiera un instante de distracción en el que pudiese ser pillado soñando despierto. Me concentraba tanto en las clases, en un desesperado afán para evitar que mis pensamientos discurrieran hacia los seres que me obsesionaban y, en consecuencia, mi curiosidad terminara saboteando mi determinación; que pronto empecé a destacarme académicamente, para el placer de todos los adultos que me rodeaban. Y poco a poco, a punta de centrar mi vista siempre al frente, todos mis problemas fueron despareciendo a la par que mi interés por las sombras disminuía. De la noche a la mañana dejé de ser el niño extraño y taciturno sobre el que los demás padres cuchucheaban, y de repente mis compañeros me invitaban a jugar con ellos en el recreo y los profesores me alababan como el mejor de la clase.

Todo iba tan viento en popa que hasta me atreví a ilusionarme con la idea de que tendría una adolescencia tranquila y sin problemas; e incluso recuerdo a mi madre comentando que ya era hora de que me olvidara de todo lo que había pasado y siguiera adelante.

Y así lo hice, ignoré mi extraño don, y seguí con mi vida como cualquier otro niño. La belleza de ser aceptado como uno más del montón, de pertenecer, contenía un tipo de paz que no recordaba alguna vez haber conocido. Una especie de calma que me hacía sonreír de satisfacción en las noches, y que me hacía ganarme poco a poco la apreciación de los que me rodeaban. Me aferré tan fuertemente a ese sentimiento mientras crecía que casi logré convencerme de que las sombras nunca habían existido, aun cuando nunca hubiesen desaparecido de verdad de los recovecos de mi mirada.

Fue al siguiente año, cuando por fin pude compartir el placer de tener un verdadero amigo, que finalmente sentí que mi objetivo había sido cumplido. Francisco había venido desde muy lejos, siguiendo los sueños de sus padres de conseguir una mejor vida, exactamente como yo; y por cosas del destino tuve la fortuna de ser su compañero de puesto. Nuestros temperamentos coincidieron de manera casi inmediata, y de pronto pasamos de ser meros conocidos con intereses comunes a juntarnos en los recreos, cuchichear en medio de la clase y, trascurridos algunos meses, incluso empezamos a visitarnos en nuestras casas para disfrutar de más tiempo juntos.

Solo se necesitó una visita del Pancho a la casa para que mi madre decidiera que era un buen muchacho y que le agradaba que fuera mi nueva compañía. Tan contenta estaba con nuestra amistad que nos llenó de dulces y bocadillos toda la tarde e incluso le invitó a volver al día siguiente, o cuando él quisiese, porque las puertas de nuestra casa siempre estarían abiertas para él. Recuerdo incluso que esa noche, cuando estaba a punto de acostarme a dormir, llegó a mi pieza a felicitarme con un abrazo por la grata sorpresa que le había dado, comentando que en esta oportunidad sí me había conseguido un amigo que valía la pena.

Sus palabras, aunque confusas, pues en mi memoria yo jamás había tenido un amigo antes, ni siquiera cuando habíamos vivido en el sur, y menos aún un amigo que no valiese la pena; me reconfortaron. Y la alegría de pensar que por fin me había adaptado plenamente a la vida, y que mis esfuerzos eran reconocidos y recompensados, me acurrucó esa noche.

Quizás fue por esa distancia que había puesto entre “el asunto” y yo, sumado a mi sentimiento de triunfo, que el cambio causó tanto revuelo en mí. O quizás incluso si hubiese permanecido con las sombras como mis únicas amigas todo hubiese sido igualmente de impactante. La respuesta siempre será un misterio tan grande para mí como el motivo por el cual, una tranquila tarde cuando regresaba de colegio, me topé frente a frente con una de las sombras.

Aún logro evocar la sensación de la sangre congelándose en mis venas en el mismo instante en que mis ojos, siempre dispuestos a no desviar su camino, se toparon con una de las figuras difusas y traslúcidas que tan bien había conocido. La sombra avanzaba lenta y en silencio por la calle del frente, en un andar tan tranquilo que si no hubiese estado concentrado en revisar el tráfico antes de cruzar la avenida quizás no la habría auscultado. Incluso confieso que por unos instantes me planteé la posibilidad de desviar la mirada hasta el pavimento o dar marchar atrás para fingir que ese encuentro nunca había acontecido, y que mi vida proseguía normal tranquila. Sin embargo, en el instante en que empecé a retroceder unos pasos para salir corriendo lejos de esa pesadilla, la sombra levantó su rostro y me miró de vuelta.

Mi pecho se apretó, olvidando de repente cómo absorber oxígeno, y todo mi cuerpo tembló de pies a cabeza del sobresalto. Había algo en su mirada, quizás en la ausencia de ojos o de un rostro; que hacía que me sintiera al borde del colapso, dividido entre la necesidad de salir huyendo y en la incapacidad de mover ni un solo músculo. Deseé apartar mis ojos, pero sentía una necesidad morbosa de no despegar la vista de la criatura ni un solo instante, completamente inseguro de cuál sería su próxima reacción si osaba volver a ignorarla. Su fría presencia me atravesaba de pies a cabeza, lanzando escalofríos por mi espalda y volviendo mi piel de gallina. Y así estuvimos instantes infinitos, sin movernos o soltar sonido alguno, completamente incapaz de ejercer mi propia voluntad mientras la sombra no apartase su atención de mi lado; hasta que sin señal o aviso alguno su silueta desapareció por fin, dejándome solo y tembloroso en medio de la acera.

Una simple mirada me había desarmado entero, y aún así se trataba de una mirada cargada de un vacío tan desolador y antinatural que incluso se me llegó a revolver el estómago. Fue como si me hubiese intentado succionar la vida por los ojos, y aún así, la acción en sí había sido tan inofensiva que no podía evitar cuestionarme de dónde surgía mi miedo, cuando nunca ninguna sombra había mostrado el menor interés en lastimarme.

Fue solo luego de largos minutos tratando de componerme que logré hallar las fuerzas necesarias para ponerme de pie y dirigirme a mi casa. Vagamente logro rememorar mi caminata de regreso, y menos aún qué hice luego de llegar. Las horas transcurrieron alrededor mío completamente ajenas a mi hilo de pensamientos, y de pronto ya era la hora de tomar once antes siquiera de que me hubiese cambiado el uniforme. No sé bien cómo sobreviví a la interrogación a la que debió someterme mi madre al ver mi aspecto pálido y demacrado, o quizás, en su propio cansancio, no se dio cuenta de nada. Lo único que recuerdo con claridad son mis deseos de acostarme lo más temprano posible, con la esperanza de nunca volver a abrir los ojos y así, quizás, no volver a toparme con ninguna otra sombra en mi vida.

Lamentablemente las cosas no mejoraron al día siguiente, ni al que le siguió.

En muy poco tiempo pasé de nunca haber visto una sola sombra fuera de los confines que proporcionaba mi visión periférica, a encontrarme de frente con al menos una por día. Hizo falta apenas un par de semanas para triplicar su número, y en lo que transcurre un mes las sombras ya habían invadido mi mundo por completo, adueñándose de cada rincón o recoveco que pudiera imaginarme. Las podía ver paseando por mi habitación apenas despertaba en la mañana, caminando junto a mí en la calle cuando iba al colegio, paradas en el fondo del salón de clases cuando los profesores dictaban la materia, sentadas en los adoquines, apostadas en los jardines, descansando en las bancas, deslizándose por los pasillos, en todas partes.

Mi único alivio en esos tiempos era que al menos ninguna otra sombra había vuelto a prestarme la más mínima atención. Para ser sinceros, las sombras seguían tan poco dispuestas a acercarse a mí como yo a ellas, lo que era un inmenso consuelo. Ya era increíblemente difícil fingir cordura cuando seres inexistentes aparecían frente mío todo el tiempo, desviando mi mirada o incluso bloqueándome el pizarrón; no quiero ni imaginar lo que hubiese sido tener que ir esquivándolos mientras caminaba. Además, el recuerdo de la primera sombra y su mirada hambrienta de vida aún me sacudía de pies a cabeza cada vez que me ponía a pensar en ello; así que mientras más alejadas estuvieran todas las sombras de mí, más tranquilo podía fingir estar.

Salvo una excepción, por supuesto.

Reconocí al niño sombra casi al instante, estaba mucho más alto de lo que lo recordaba, pero nuevamente era el único entre todas que no rehuía mi presencia. Ahora que ya no podía ignorar su existencia parecía hacer todo lo posible para que nunca volviera a olvidarlo. Más osado que nunca me seguía casi como si de verdad fuera mi propia sombra. Nunca observándome directamente pero siempre pendiente de mis movimientos, su presencia me ponía menos nervioso de lo que me gustaba admitir, especialmente considerando lo peligroso que era que algún día hiciera algo impredecible estando tan extraordinariamente cerca de mí. Lo que no implicaba que de vez en cuando no sintiera el impulso de salir corriendo lejos de su alcance, con la esperanza de ser lo suficientemente rápido para que no pudiera seguirme. Lamentablemente nunca hice caso a esa parte de mis instintos.

Fue en esa época de constante angustia que mi madre empezó a fijarse en mi comportamiento cansado y mi disposición a sobresaltarme por cualquier ruido o movimiento inesperado, y decidió, una tarde, sentarse a preguntarme con todo el tacto que le fue posible si estaba teniendo alguna pesadilla extraña. Ante mi negativa, y cuando ya estaba a punto de continuar lavando la loza perdido en mis propias ideas, con voz más suave y una mano en mi hombro volvió a preguntarme si quizás estaba reviviendo memorias de nuestra vida en el sur, o de él.

Sinceramente creo que mi mirada de confusión la alivió por completo, y desde entonces decidió pensar que mi actitud no se debía a más que problemas de adolescentes o por el estrés de obtener buenas calificaciones para entrar en unos años más a la universidad; nada fuera de lo común. Lamentablemente, sus continuas menciones de un lugar del que apenas me acordaba, pero en la que había gastado los primeros diez años de mi vida me hicieron empezar a cuestionarme muchas cosas esa noche. ¿Había siquiera vivido entre las sombras allá en nuestra pequeña casita de campo? ¿Quizás las había pasado de largo en mi vida ocupado con cuidar a nuestros animales o explorando el bosque que crecía junto a nuestro pueblo? ¿Y quien siquiera era ese él de quien mi madre temía que recordara?

Fueron demasiadas noches de sueño gastadas revolviendo recuerdos casi completamente borrados de mi cabeza, y muchas más horas tratando de buscar alguna foto, diario o pista que pudiera guiarme en mi búsqueda. Curiosamente no había nada en nuestra casa que recordara nuestro pasado, salvo algunas fotos familiares. Casi parecía como si hubiésemos dejado todo atrás para venirnos a la ciudad, e incluso de las razones para nuestra partida me había olvidado.

Sin embargo, poco a poco y con esfuerzo fui recordando: mi antiguo salón de clases con su pizarra de tiza desteñida y sus escritorios de madera; la lluvia que caía a caudales del cielo, casi queriendo tragarse la tierra; los verdes bosques y el olor a humedad que parecía embargar todo el mundo; lo azul del cielo y lo frío del viento; el olor a leña y el grosor de las frazadas de lana; los sonidos de los animales; el sabor del kuchen de manzana que preparaba nuestra vecina y entre medio de todo ese mar de sensaciones, una cabellera rubia corriendo entre los árboles al frente mío.

La noche en la que finalmente soñé con los recuerdos de mi vida pasada desperté empapado de sudor y con la respiración agitada. Todo parecía en un instante tan real y al siguiente tan extraño a mí que no supe ni qué pensar de lo que había visto. Poco a poco las visiones de mi sueño se fueron desvaneciendo como si nunca hubiesen sido parte de mi memoria, y aunque me esforcé en unir las piezas en recuerdos lógicos, un dolor agudo empezó a martillear mi cabeza, produciéndome nauseas. Sin embargo, aún cuando las imágenes fueron borradas de mi mente, un antinatural sentimiento de tristeza y nostalgia siguió persiguiéndome muchas horas después, evitando que pudiera conciliar el sueño.

Fue ahí, en medio de mi vigilia, que mis labios murmuraron un nombre ya olvidado.

Y el niño sombra posó por primera vez sus ojos sobre mí.

El siguiente desastre que recuerdo no sucedió hasta el día de mi cumpleaños. Desde esa noche el niño sombra se había vuelto cada vez más inquieto, siempre dispuesto a disminuir las distancias entre nosotros. Había veces en las que yo mismo debía evitarlo, para la sorpresa de varios testigos, y otras más donde debía rehuir su presencia, casi imitando nuestros juegos infantiles. La amenaza de las sombras se hacía ante mis ojos cada vez más evidente, si solo una mirada bastaba para despertar una aprensión inconmensurable en mí, no quería ni pensar lo que su toque podría causarme. Mi instinto me decía que las sombras nada bueno me traerían, y el hecho de estar completamente indefenso ante sus acciones me angustiaba de un modo que no puedo ni expresar.

Fue en ese estado mental, que mi madre se compadeció de mí y organizó con esfuerzo una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa. Quizás debí haberme dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, las sonrisas misteriosas de Francisco y las miradas de soslayo de mis compañeros no fueron exactamente disimuladas; pero ocupado como estaba en sobrevivir en un mundo rodeado de sombras sin ser tachado de loco, pocas vueltas le di a esos detalles.

La sorpresa en mi rostro el día en que encontré a la mitad de mi curso escondido en mi casa fue tan grande como las sonrisas de Francisco y mi madre cuando corrieron a abrazarme. En esos instantes, cobijado en sus brazos y escuchando sus felicitaciones, me atreví a relajarme un rato y disfrutar del hecho que seguía vivo, a pesar de cargar con este horrible secreto sobre mis hombros; y puedo asegurar con certeza que disfruté de la fiesta lo más que pude. Aún puedo rememorar con cariño los eventos de esa tarde, la risa flotando de nuestros labios, ese estúpido bailecillo que improvisamos con nuestros cuerpos lleno de azúcar, los chistes, las palmadas en la espalda, las felicitaciones.

Casi podría sostener que fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida, y de hecho eso mismo estaba pensando cuando Francisco me apartó de la multitud para mostrarme su regalo. Dentro de una cajita azul con un lazo blanco, dos pulseras de la amistad me esperaban; y antes de que siquiera pudiera decir algo, la promesa de ser por siempre mejores amigos llenó mi corazón de una alegría imaginada. Si nunca antes había tenido un amigo, menos aún un mejor amigo; y la ilusión de tener al Pancho a mi lado, luchando contra el mundo como uno solo me emocionó tanto que me vi al borde de derramar lágrimas. Por fortuna, él parecía igual de nervioso e ilusionado.

Mirando hacia atrás no sé muy bien que habría hecho si hubiese conocido las consecuencias que mi reacción iba a tener. ¿Habría cambiado algo si me hubiese mostrado menos entusiasta con la situación? ¿O acaso habría tenido el coraje suficiente para romperle el corazón a Francisco? ¿Siquiera estaba en mis manos impedir que las cosas avanzaran como lo hicieron, o fui siempre una víctima de las circunstancias? Incluso en la actualidad no tengo respuestas para ninguna de estas dudas, y temo no vivir lo suficiente para conocer la verdad.

Lo que sí sé con certeza, es que en el momento en el que nos dimos un abrazo para celebrar nuestra promesa de amistad eterna, sentí la mirada del niño sombra nuevamente sobre mí; solo que, en esa ocasión, en vez de sentir la usual indiferencia que me provocaba su compañía, un escalofrío de terror recorrió mi cuerpo entero, como una especie de advertencia.

No pude contener mis temblores incluso cuando volvimos a refugiarnos en la casa para entrar en calor. Dentro de mi interior todas las alarmas se habían encendido y de pronto las risas y la música parecían haberse disipado bajo el estruendoso palpitar de mi corazón. A donde sea que miraba no lograba hallar al niño sombra y por más que intentaba consolarme con la idea de que no tenerlo pegado a mis talones era una buena señal, su ausencia me resultaba extremadamente preocupante. En esos instantes quise pensar que mi inquietud nacía del hecho que el niño sombra era un pedazo de mi vida al que estaba tan acostumbrado que tenerlo lejos se me hacía extraño, que solo estaba siendo paranoico, y que en realidad, si lo pensaba, nada malo podía salir de tener una sombra menos en mi vida. Sin embargo, una parte más sabia de mí mismo comprendía que cuando las sombras cambiaban sus hábitos, nada bueno sucedía.

Entremedio de esas preocupaciones fui arrastrado al frente de la torta sin siquiera darme cuenta. Solo las voces de mis compañeros entonando la canción de cumpleaños me trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, las luces de las velas apenas alcanzaban a iluminar la oscuridad que nos rodeaba, permitiéndome observar solo fracciones de los rostros que me acompañaban, ocultando a las sombras. El mar de aplausos que acompañaron la invitación de mi madre de pedir tres deseos antes de soplar las velas no fueron lo suficiente para sacarme una sonrisa; pero aun así luché contra todos mis impulsos y cerrando los ojos pedí mis tres deseos usuales: conseguir buenas notas, seguir siendo amigo de Francisco… y dejar de ver sombras.

Fue en ese instante de oscuridad, tras soplar las velas, cuando finalmente mis temores se hicieron realidad: en medio de los aplausos y felicitaciones, la atención de todas las sombras se posó sobre mí.

El orden exacto en que los acontecimientos se sucedieron no es completamente claro en mi cabeza. Pero recuerdo muy bien las sensaciones que me acompañaron: el sonido de la sangre pasando a través de mis oídos (bum-bum, bum-bum, bum-bum) y la forma en que podía observar mi pecho subir y bajar bajo las dos capas de ropa que llevaba puestas. Mis manos empezaron a temblar sin control alguno y a mi alrededor las miradas de preocupación y extrañeza se volvieron cada vez más borrosas hasta transformarse en un torbellino de color y oscuridad que me quitó el aliento.

Recuerdo también que intenté salir de allí, huir de la habitación con la esperanza de escapar de la mirada de las sombras. Mis pies tambalearon hacia dónde mi sentido de la costumbre me indicaba que debía estar la puerta más cercana, pero fue poco lo que pude avanzar antes que un par de manos me sujetaran por los hombros, justo a tiempo para sostenerme cuando el temblor de mis manos viajó hacia mis brazos y piernas, dejándome inestable sobre mis pies. Tengo la vaga impresión de que hubo gritos y que alguien pidió ayuda, pero desubicado e indefenso como estaba solo atiné a girar los ojos desenfrenadamente, deseando saber qué tan cerca estaban las sombras.

Mi corazón pareció latir aún más rápido e incluso más fuerte ahí tendido en el piso. Intenté respirar profundamente para calmarme, pero mi respiración era aguda y superficial. Mi visión se volvió más oscura y estrecha, casi caleidoscópica, y mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y vueltas. Un dolor agudo atacó mi pecho y de repente no podía moverme ni respirar, y empecé a llorar y a gritar rogando por ayuda a pesar de que ni yo mismo podía escuchar ya mi voz.

Recuerdo que en esos instantes de desesperación tuve la certeza de que iba a morir, de que así debía ser como la muerte se sentía: un largo e interminable laberinto de dolor que te iba destruyendo lentamente hasta transformarte en nada más que un vacío eterno. Recuerdo el dolor extra que me provocó el saber que solo pude ser el mejor amigo de Francisco por unos cuantos minutos, y el hijo modelo que mi mamá había deseado solo algunos meses. Y recuerdo también al niño sombra apareciendo finalmente frente a mi adormecido cuerpo, silencioso e impasible como siempre, y mi mano extendida hacia él, suplicando auxilio y compasión.

Luego todo se volvió negro.

El regreso a clases luego del desastre que fue mi cumpleaños y de mi llamativa visita en el hospital, fue como un viaje en el tiempo. El rumor de que unos espíritus me habían intentado poseer en mi propia fiesta, sumado los recuerdos de una no tan lejana infancia marcada por la mala fama de ser el niño que veía fantasmas había hecho que recuperara mi estatus del bicho raro del salón. De pronto ya nadie quería hablar conmigo, ni sentarse cerca de mí, o siquiera dirigirme la mirada. A donde iba no escuchaba más que rumores de cómo mis ojos se habían vuelto blancos y mi cuerpo supuestamente se había elevado sobre el piso, o la espuma espectral que había salido de mi boca; e incluso un par de profesores empezaron a fruncir el ceño al verme pasar, posiblemente convencidos de que debía estar drogándome para tener una reacción así.

Ataque de pánico, habían dicho los doctores. Y ataque de pánico, había explicado mi madre cuando regresé de mis días de licencia. Pero el término era lo suficiente extraño para que nadie creyera que era cierto, aun cuando los justificativos de ausencia y las recetas médicas probaran lo contrario. Pero en esos tiempos, e incluso ahora, la reacción que recibí de la gente no me afectó en lo más absoluto. Sinceramente tenía cosas más urgentes en las que pensar que mi recientemente perdida aceptación, y aunque nunca había sido tan fríamente abandonado como en esa época, ni siquiera en el Sur, poco me importaba todo ello cuando la sensación de mi vida deslizándose a través de mis dedos volvía a acosarme en los momentos más inoportunos.

El insomnio y las pesadillas se volvieron algo usual. Fueron muchas noches fingiendo dormir bajo la protección de la luz de mi techo, y muchas más tratando de controlar mi respiración y calmar mis nervios. Despertaba tan seguido a mi madre en las noches con mis gritos que empecé a preferir permanecer despierto para evitarle el sufrimiento. La pobre se había angustiado tanto con mi episodio en la fiesta que tuvo que auto-recetarse unas cuantas gotas de mi medicamento diariamente; e incluso a veces, aun cuando no gritara ni sacudiera la cama con mis temblores, la sentía entrar en mi cuarto para verificar que siguiera respirando.

La sensación de estar ahogándome en problemas que no tenían solución me iba consumiendo poco a poco, llenando mis pensamientos. Empecé a disminuir mi desempeño escolar para el placer de los que competían conmigo por el puesto de mejor alumno, y poco a poco fui perdiendo el ánimo. Ya nada, ni leer los libros que mi madre compraba para alegrarme, me motivaba; y sentía que el paso del tiempo no hacía más que torturarme, escuchando en el reloj nada más que la sentencia de una próxima e inesperada desgracia.

El único que parecía acompañarme en esa época fue el niño sombra. Su presencia, tranquila y cercana, parecía consolarme en las noches en las que el llanto me embargaba; y su mirada buscaba la mía cada vez que recorría la habitación en búsqueda de promesas de seguridad. Y, sin embargo, una parte de mí sabía que su ausencia momentos antes del extraño y doloroso momento en el que concluyó mi cumpleaños no había sido una coincidencia. La ambivalencia de sus acciones era a la vez preocupante y conciliadora porque, aunque ahora comprendía que su lealtad era un regalo, también sabía que sus ánimos eran susceptibles. Pero, aun así, con resquemores y todo, me aferré a su compañía con la desesperación con la que un naufrago se aferra a un salvavidas.

Lamentablemente para todos, Francisco demostró ser mejor amigo de lo que me merecía. A pesar de mis desesperados intentos por mantenerlo al margen del desastre que era mi vida, y de mis esfuerzos por ignorar sus llamados y evadir su presencia en la sala de clases; una tarde finalmente pudo alcanzarme antes de que saliera huyendo a esconderme en algún rincón poco explorado del colegio para pasar el recreo.

Puedo evocar perfectamente la calidez de su mano contra la mía cuando me explicó, sin recriminaciones por mi comportamiento, que no le interesaba lo que la gente pensara de mí, ni tenía miedo de seguir siendo mi amigo. La preocupación en sus ojos cuando empecé a llorar de angustia fue tan sincera como dolorosa. Y aunque intenté negarme a su consuelo y romper nuestra amistad ahí mismo por nuestro propio bien, la completa falta de afecto en la que me había visto sumergido los últimos días me tenía más abatido de lo que había querido pensar. Fue así como egoístamente terminé aceptando su abrazo, condenándonos a ambos a cambio de unos instantes de consuelo. Y, sin embargo, incluso entre los brazos de mi mejor amigo un sentimiento culposo revolvió mis entrañas a la par que cerraba mis ojos para no saber cómo había reaccionado el niño sombra.

La noticia del accidente del Pancho llegó a mis oídos lo suficientemente tarde como para haberme preparado mentalmente para algo así, pero lo suficientemente pronto como para convencerme de que todo era culpa mía. Mi madre entró a mi habitación luego de tocar la puerta, cosa que casi nunca hacía, y me pilló esperándola a los pies de mi cama tras haber escuchado el teléfono sonar hace más de media hora. Ese día Francisco no había llegado a clases, rompiendo su récord de asistencia perfecta; y yo había sabido inmediatamente que algo iba mal. No me atreví ni a mirar dos veces su puesto vacío, y menos aún a preguntarle a alguien si sabía qué le había pasado con tal de no avivar el resentimiento del niño sombra y, con ello, quizás jugarme su vida.

Eternas fueron las horas que gasté sentado en la alfombra de mi habitación, fingiendo hacer cualquier cosa menos estar pendiente del teléfono. Y más eternos aún los instantes en que mi madre tardó en sentarse junto a mi y rodearme con su brazo. Le habían declarado en coma, aunque las circunstancias que lo llevaron a ese estado eran completamente desconocidas por todos. Lo habían hallado tendido en medio de la vereda, inconsciente, pero sin signos de haber sido atropellado, ni ninguna otra señal que explicara qué le había pasado. Era casi como si hubiera caído inconsciente sin motivo alguno, estando completamente sano. Y aún así, sano y todo, se veía tan indefenso en la cama de hospital en la que yacía inerte que no pude evitar botar algunas lágrimas.

No me atreví ni a tomarle la mano, temeroso de terminar rompiéndolo definitivamente. Aún lucía su pulsera de la amistad entre medio de las intravenosas, lo que no hacía más que amplificar el vacío de mi propia muñeca. En el fondo, el sonido de las máquinas que vigilaban sus signos vitales era lo único que acompañaba el eterno silencio entre ambos. Un millar de dudas invadieron mi cabeza en esos segundos eternos ¿Sabría Pancho que estaba a su lado, sin vestir la pulsera que tan a bien me regaló? ¿Me resentiría por ello, o comprendería que solo lo estaba haciendo por su propio bien? Y más importante aún: ¿Siquiera había llegado a saber que lo que le había pasado era mi culpa, o le habría alcanzado el tormento sin explicación alguna?

El mar de emociones que sacudió mi corazón en ese instante fue demasiado fuerte como para seguir manteniéndome estoico a su lado. Con los ojos al borde de soltar más lágrimas, apenas atiné a murmurar una disculpa antes de salir precipitadamente al pasillo. Los padres de Francisco se miraron con ojos entendedores apenas me vieron salir convertido en un manojo de nervios; e incluso su madre fue lo suficientemente considerada como para abrigarme entre sus brazos en consuelo, completamente ignorante de que la única causa de sus desgracias era yo mismo. Me fui entre promesas de volver pronto que no esperaba cumplir, a buscar a mi madre con la sola idea de huir de allí lo antes posible.

Un sudor frío recorrió mi espalda mientras avanzaba por los pálidos pasillos tratando de ignorar el paso de las sombras entre los cuerpos de los enfermos, e intentando desconocer el olor a muerte que de repente parecía estar persiguiéndome. El ambiente a mi alrededor me parecía cada vez más denso, y la idea de que pronto me sucedería lo mismo que a Pancho no paraba de atormentarme. Hizo falta un largo recorrido antes de encontrar a mi madre. Refugiada dentro de la pequeña capilla del hospital, no quise interrumpirla hasta que terminara con sus oraciones, deseando que ojalá Dios nos echara una mano a todos y nos salvara del desastre en que estábamos sumergidos.

Fue por esa misma discreción de mi parte, que alcancé a oírla murmurar en un suspiro cansado “ _Primero Martín y luego esto. ¿Es que las desgracias no pararán nunca?_ ”

La mención de su nombre fue tan sorpresiva que no tuve tiempo para prepararme. Y aunque ya habían pasado meses desde que las mismas sílabas habían escapado de mis labios, no había tenido certeza alguna hasta ese momento de que todo lo soñado no hubiese sido más que un sueño. De repente Martín era más que ideas creadas por una imaginación demasiado activa. De un momento a otro se hacía claro para mí que existía una parte de mi vida que mi propia mente había decidido sepultar por motivos que aún ignoraba. El recuerdo difuso del que alguna vez debió ser mi amigo hizo que mi cabeza empezara a dar vueltas, y pronto tuve que salir del edificio a tomar aire.

Fue allí mismo donde mi madre me encontró media hora más tarde, mirando hacia el horizonte en completo silencio. No me comentó nada sobre el rato que debió haber pasado buscándome como loca, aunque podía ver en su cara que se había preocupado bastante. El viaje en colectivo de regreso a casa fue absolutamente silencioso. Yo tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza para poder decir algo y creo que mi madre estaba intentando en vano hallar las palabras correctas para consolarme; sin saber que nada de lo que fuera a decirme hubiese mejorado mi estado de ánimo en ese momento.

Nos separamos en la entrada de la casa, con ella prometiendo volver pronto del supermercado para tomar once juntos, y proponiendo volver con algo rico para alegrar la tarde. En esos instantes no me importó nada, mi estómago estaba demasiado revuelto para emocionarme con la idea de atiborrarme con algún postre, y mis sentimientos demasiado alborotados para siquiera temer quedarme encerrado junto a las sombras. No, desde que puse un pie fuera del hospital solo había podido darme vueltas y vueltas sobre un único pensamiento sombrío:

“ _¿Y si le habían hecho lo mismo a Martín?_ ”

La sola idea de que las sombras ya habían hecho todo esto antes, y que lo volverían a hacer cada vez que encontrara un amigo, o una pequeña muestra de felicidad en mi camino me desesperaba tanto o más que la idea de que habían venido a mi con la única intención de dañarme directamente. Quizás si lograba recordar algo de lo que le había pasado a mi antiguo amigo, si lograba inmiscuirme entre mis recuerdos perdidos para hallar una respuesta a mis incertidumbres, podría hallar una cura a todos estos males.

O quizás estaba completamente condenado a sufrir las consecuencias de sus caprichos.

La sola idea me hizo arder tanto la sangre que no pude contenerme más, y en el momento en que mi mirada volvió a toparse con la figura del niño sombra le grité que si volvía a hacerle daño a alguien a quien yo quería lo ignoraría por el resto de mi vida y nunca jamás se lo perdonaría. Estaba dispuesto a soportar la mirada de todas las sombras de la habitación a cambio de mi arrebato, de todas las sombras del mundo si era necesario.

Lamentablemente ya debería haber comprendido que el comportamiento de las sombras nunca era algo predecible, y que arriesgarse a provocar algún cambio en este jamás traía buenas consecuencias.

El niño sombra se vio tan afectado luego de mis gritos que empezó a temblar en su mismo puesto. Desde donde estaba parado pude sentir su ira sacudiendo el aire con una fuerza que hasta entonces me había sido desconocida. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta impidiéndome tragar aire, y de repente empecé a lamentar mi reacción. ¿Acaso las cosas se pondrían peor ahora que lo había hecho enojar? ¿Le pasaría algo a Francisco? ¿Habría puesto en peligro a mi madre? ¿Siquiera yo iba a salir vivo de esto?

Un escalofrío recorrió mi piel al mismo tiempo que la habitación empezó a sacudirse con la fuerza del enojo del niño sombra, y por un segundo estuve seguro de que en cualquier momento saltaría sobre mi para romperme en miles de pedacitos. Sin embargo, cuando finalmente reaccionó no fue nada de lo que me había esperado.

El grito del niño sombra fue largo y agudo. Era un grito desgarrador que sacudía tu corazón de solo escucharlo. El grito de una persona sufriendo el peor de los dolores, un grito de otro mundo. No importó cuán fuerte apreté las manos en mis oídos ni cuanto imploré para que se detuviera, siguió gritando hasta que empecé a sentirme asfixiado con su mismo sufrimiento, y aún más, hasta que las ventanas de mi habitación se rompieron y los perros del barrio empezaron a aullar. E incluso aún más, hasta que mi visión se volvió cada vez más borrosa, y todo el mundo se fue a negro.

Esa tarde desperté por el grito que mi madre profirió al encontrarme tirado en el piso, inconsciente y con el rostro lleno de lágrimas. El niño sobra no estaba por ningún lado, y yo no supe en ese instante si eso me alegraba o me preocupaba más. Me fui a dormir más temprano que lo usual luego de que mi madre dictaminara que había vivido demasiadas emociones ese día, y que necesitaba reponer fuerzas. Más de tres pastillas fueron necesarias para calmar mis nervios y otra más para adormecerme; pero no me importó. Añoraba entrar en la inconsciencia por al menos unas horas para alejarme de todos los problemas. Fue por ello que cuando por fin pude acallar a mi cabeza me sumergí en un sopor profundo.

Lo primero con lo que soñé fue con el mismo bosque húmedo de la vez pasada, y a Martín corriendo frente mío, guiándome de la mano hacia los territorios de su familia. Pude sentir el frío del viento sobre mis mejillas y percibir el olor del musgo. Arriba de nuestras cabezas las nubes viajaban lentamente, cargadas de lluvia; y al frente todo era verde. La risa de Martín llenaba mis oídos, contagiando mis propios labios; e incluso inconsciente pude sentir toda la felicidad que recorría mi pequeño cuerpo de niño.

Toda la felicidad que se había desvanecido en un solo instante.

Los hombres aparecieron de repente en el claro del bosque que conducía a la casa de Martín. Lucían ropas oscuras y sobre sus cabezas sacos de papas con dos agujeros para los ojos que ocultaban su identidad. Su sola visión hizo que incluso entre sueños mi corazón se agitara. Sabía lo que eran, y por la reacción de Martín supe enseguida que no eran de su grupo. En sus manos llevaban palos y estacas, y por lo bien que les había resultado la emboscada parecía que nos habían estado esperando.

Martín apretó con más fuerza mi mano y se plantó frente mío de forma protectora, pero yo ya sabía que la cosa no pintaba para bien. Eran demasiados, y demasiado mayores, Martín jamás sería un rival para ellos, al menos no hasta que terminara su aprendizaje. Quise susurrarle que nos marcháramos, pero estaba demasiado asustado para siquiera poder moverme. Frente nuestro, los hombres se acercaban de forma amenazadora, con sus armas en nuestra dirección. Martín empezó a retroceder lentamente conmigo a sus espaldas.

Corre susurró Martín, y no había sido necesario más para darme la vuelta bien sujeto de su mano y regresar por el mismo lugar de dónde habíamos venido. Los hombres que nos perseguían eran más rápidos, pero pocos conocían ese bosque como Martín. Logramos esquivarlos lo suficiente como para distanciarnos de nuestros persecutores

Corre, repitió Martín, dándose la vuelta para enfrentar a quienes nos atacaban; pero esta vez titubeé. Corre, me volvió a ordenar, arguyendo que no podía soportar que me hicieran daño, que se encargaría de distraerlos, que debía correr hasta llegar a mi casa y que no volviera allí hasta que el me fuese a buscar.

Y prometió que volvería por mí.

Sin embargo, las lágrimas que cayeron por mi rostro mientras me esforzaba en salir del bosque lo más rápido que mis piernas podían, hicieron más que evidente que dudaba de la veracidad de su promesa.

Esa noche desperté de golpe, con el nombre de Martín escapando de mis labios y rodeado de los gritos de las sombras. Todo había empezado tan lentamente que ni siquiera me había percatado del sonido, ocupado en calmar los latidos de mi corazón y regular mi respiración. El primer lamento que escuche fue suave y largo, nada comparado al alarido que había proferido el niño sombra. Sonaba tan lejano que incluso llegué a pensar que se trataba del maullido de un gato o algún vecino mirando una película de terror. El segundo lamento de unió al primero de improviso. Más gutural y mucho más cercano, me hizo levantarme de un salto para prender la luz y descubrir quién había invadido mi cuarto; pero nada más que sombras vagando de un lado a otro fue lo que vi.

El tercer grito hizo que algo se estremeciera en mi interior, sonaba tan dolorido y aterrado, pero al mismo tiempo tan lejano a todo lo conocido en nuestro mundo, que no pude evitar temblar de pies a cabeza, llevándome las manos a los oídos para tratar de apagar su llanto. Sin embargo, mientras el tiempo pasaba más y más voces se fueron uniendo, todas con su propia forma de sonar antinaturalmente perturbadoras, y cada una más fuerte que la otra. Pronto me vi rodeado de un enjambre de quejidos, gritos y lamentos; y comprendí que toda esa rareza no podía ser nada más y nada menos que obra de las sombras.

Resonaban tan próximas a mí que parecían estar gritando a mi lado, a pesar de seguir confinadas al fondo del cuarto. Y la mezcla era tan inusual y aterradora, que pronto me vi en la necesidad de encerrarme en mi baño para intentar apagar el ruido infernal; pero ni las paredes de cerámica fueron capaz de protegerme. Intenté cubrirme los oídos con tapones, pero casi pareció como si los gritos resonaran dentro de mi cabeza, incapaz de acallarse nunca. Incluso mis pensamientos sonaban opacos debajo de todo el ruido, y pronto me vi obligado a ver pasar una tormentosa noche de vigilia en la que los escalofríos fueron la norma.

Para mi desdicha los gritos no se acabaron a la mañana siguiente, ni a la que le prosiguió.

Mi madre me observó con detenimiento apenas salí de mi cuarto y decidió que estaba demasiado deprimido y distraído para pensar en asistir a clases, y menos aún para cruzar solo una calle. Así que pronto me vi recluido en mi propia casa, entre alaridos y miradas repentinas que estremecían mi alma; siendo testigo de cómo mi sanidad iba disminuyendo lentamente.

Sin embargo, las horas de soledad dieron sus frutos, y pronto el pasado perdido empezó a volver a mi mente a pedazos, terminando por unir las piezas del rompecabezas que fue mi niñez.

Martín Hernández se había llamado, un nombre que casi nadie se atrevía a pronunciar allí dónde vivíamos. Tenía el cabello dorado como los rayos del sol, la piel pálida y los ojos más verdes que alguna vez haya visto. Nos conocimos en el colegio, éramos compañeros de curso, y así lo habíamos sido desde primero básico, pero nunca compartimos una sola palabra en todo el primer año que estudiamos juntos. Martín era hijo de brujos, y por lo tanto un brujo en sí mismo. Era algo de lo que nadie hablaba pero que todos sabíamos y temíamos. Nadie se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra por temor de terminar maldecido; y solo los valientes o estúpidos eran lo suficientemente osados como para compartir una mirada con él.

No sé muy bien en cuál grupo clasificarme.

En esos días de aislamiento en mi casa pude recordar perfectamente cómo mis ojos solían desviarse en su dirección en medio de las clases, y la ráfaga de adrenalina que hacía que mi corazón retumbara como loco cada vez que los ojos verdes se topaban con los míos. Quería pensar que tenía algo que ver con los libros con los que fantaseaba, que mi interés nacía solo de mi infinita curiosidad por todo lo relacionado con la magia, y no por un deseo suicida desconocido. Por fortuna nunca fui lo suficientemente imprudente como para pedirle a un brujo que desvelara sus secretos.

Martín además vivía en el bosque que crecía junto a mi casa. Todas las mañanas me lo topaba saliendo de entre los árboles para adentrarse al camino de lodo que conducía a la casita de madera descolorida que hacía de escuela, y todas las tardes me veía en la necesidad de seguirle los pasos para devolverme a mi hogar. Ambos nos veíamos obligados a caminar juntos bajo la lluvia tan seguido, que muchas veces tuve que morderme la lengua para evitar sonar algún sonido en su presencia, o incomodarlo en demasía con mis miradas. Y, sin embargo, a veces podía jurar que sus ojos me seguían por el camino una vez que se refugiaba en el bosque.

Fue necesario una ayuda del destino, o de mi propia mala suerte, para que por fin empezáramos a hablar. Mi memoria no logró darme una explicación clara del incidente, y aunque traté de buscar explicaciones, los lamentos de las sombras impidieron que la lógica se pusiera en marcha en mi cabeza. Lo importante es que una tarde a la salida de clases me quedé conversando con otros de mis compañeros de curso, y de algún modo terminé siendo perseguido por ellos camino a mi casa, con la clara intención de dejarme algún ojo morado en venganza.

Incluso ahora cuando lo revivo en mi mente todo el suceso parece irreal. Los gritos de los niños animándose a perseguirme con más ganas, el ardor de mi aliento sacudiendo mis pulmones, el dolor de mis piernas cuando tropecé contra una piedra y rodé por el piso, y a Martín saliendo del bosque con mirada desafiante para interponerse en su camino hacia mí, advirtiéndoles que si volvían a meterse conmigo lo pagarían caro.

De más está decir que luego de ese día nadie nunca más se atrevió siquiera a dirigirme una mala mirada. Más importante aún, desde ese día puedo decir que tuve por primera vez un auténtico amigo.

Una vez que Martín decidió abandonar su silencio conmigo, fue para mí como si nunca hubiese estado callado. Contrario a todo lo que había creído, la personalidad de Martín era alegre y afectuosa, nada que ver con el aura de seriedad y misterio que se había construido a su alrededor. Nuestra amistad floreció tan rápido que casi cuesta creerlo. No hizo falta más que un par de semanas compartiendo los recreos y el camino a casa juntos para que terminara acompañándolo en sus excursiones al bosque. Y aunque mi madre se había sentido algo asustada por el tipo de familia con la que me estaba viendo involucrado, pronto comprendió que no me haría ningún bien romper una amistad ya consolidada, y terminé por invitarlo a jugar conmigo a nuestra casa.

Martín conocía a la perfección cada uno de los misterios del bosque y comprendía cosas que yo ni sospechaba. Podía hacer que los pájaros se posaran en mis manos para observarlos de cerca, hallar flores silvestres para regalarme incluso en un mar de musgo, y nunca perdía el camino de regreso, por más vueltas que nos diéramos. Su voz era suave y melodiosa; cuando cantaba para mí una parte de mi corazón temblaba de emoción, sabedora de que en esas palabras se escondían, de algún modo, todos los secretos del universo. Y le gustaba llenarme de regalos. No fue necesario mucho tiempo para llenar mi cuarto de amuletos para la buena fortuna o la protección. Había noches en las que iba a buscarme a mi habitación, y juntos nos escabullíamos para observar las estrellas. Él me contaba de las maravillas que vivían entre los árboles, y aunque nada de mágico había en ello, yo no podía parar de escucharlo hasta que el cielo comenzaba a desteñirse en colores, anunciando que era hora de volver a casa.

Martín también decía que yo era magia. Que era especial, y que cualquiera que me viese tan claramente como él me veía se daría cuenta. Decía que ambos estábamos destinados a encontrarnos y que viviríamos una vida de aventuras juntos, tal como en mis libros. Que nuestras manos habían nacido para estar unidas. Que cuando nuestras miradas se encontraban podíamos crear un bosque entero. Y yo, joven e ingenuo, creí cada una de sus palabras con una fe ciega. Sin dudar ni un solo instante en lo que hacía la noche en que unimos nuestras gotas de sangre bajo la luz de la luna, jurándonos estar juntos por siempre.

Porque sí, Martín había dicho que algún día nos casaríamos y que entonces me enseñaría todo lo que quisiera saber de magia. Que haría de mí un brujo.

Lamentablemente Martín fue cruelmente asesinado antes de poder cumplir siquiera una sola de sus promesas.

La noticia de su muerte fue de esos rumores que nadie se atrevía a decir en voz alta, pero que viajaban más rápido que el viento. No fue necesario que la noche terminara de caer para que todas las casas a la redonda supieran de la pelea de brujos que se estaba librando en ese momento, cuya primera víctima había sido nada más y nada menos que el niño brujo de la escuela. Y, sin embargo, yo lo había sabido incluso antes que todos los demás, quizás por el vacío que de repente había llenado mi pecho, o por el dolor de la cicatriz de la mano con la que habíamos hecho nuestro pacto.

Martín se había ido y de pronto yo estaba nuevamente solo frente al mundo.

Martín había muerto y de un momento a otro yo también estaba en peligro.

La venganza de los brujos no es algo que se tome en vano de donde mi madre y yo venimos. Si me habían visto junto Martín, si siquiera habían llegado a sospechar la clase de relación que habíamos tenido, entonces era probable que yo fuese la siguiente víctima.

O así lo había creído mi madre cuando me subió de sorpresa la fiebre y me invadió la fatiga. Y así lo había confirmado la bruja más cercana cuando me bañaron en sal de mar solo para verla convertirse en arena negra y oscura. Pero había vivido de algún modo. Contrario a todo pronóstico, una vez que huimos con solo un par de pilchas y todos los amuletos de mi cuarto colgando de mi cuello la fiebre desapareció como arte de magia y mi vida dejó de estar en peligro. Era extraño, porque la magia negra no deja de funcionar incluso con kilómetros de distancia, pero no lo habíamos cuestionado. No luego de que pasara días inconsciente luchando entre el abismo de la vida y la muerte, y menos después de haber despertado desorientado y casi sin recuerdos.

Pero quizás no habíamos logrado realmente huir de nuestros problemas. Quizás estos nos habían seguido muy de cerca, aguardando con paciencia para hacer caer su venganza sobre nosotros. Quizás, las sombras que en esos instantes estaban torturando mis oídos no eran más que obra de la magia negra.

Si este va a ser mi fin, ¿siquiera seré capaz de volver a encontrarme a Martín del otro lado?

Ni siquiera ahora tengo cómo saberlo.

La falta de sueño, sumada a la falta de paz deterioró tan rápido mi estado de ánimo como mi estado físico. A donde sea que miraba no veía más que sombras rodeándome, quejándose, llenando mi cabeza con su dolor. Y para empeorarlo todo no hallaba ningún rastro del niño sombra. La situación me empezó a desesperar tanto que llegue a olvidarme de fingir sanidad ante otras personas. Y aunque mi madre intentó calmarme con cuanto remedio y hierba medicinal puro hallar en su camino, la pura verdad era que mis nervios ya no podían más con todo esto. Los escalofríos me sacudían incluso cuando las pastillas me mantenían en el mundo de los sueños, y los temblores no me dejaban en paz ni un instante cuando volvía a abrir los ojos.

Era como una pesadilla sin final de la que no podía escapar. Condenado a sufrir las penas del infierno una y otra vez hasta que tuviera la valentía suficiente para acabar con todo por mis propios medios.

A veces sospecho que mi madre vio mis secretas intenciones a través de mis ojos, y otras tantas llego a creer que debía lucir aún peor de lo que podía imaginarme mientras vagaba por la casa hundido en ojeras y soltar una sola palabra. Cualquiera haya sido la razón de fondo, debo admitir que tenía todos los motivos necesarios para decidir que ingresarme a un hospital siquiátrico era la única alternativa que quedaba.

No la culpo por no saber que detrás de todos mis males se esconde mucho más que la decadencia de mi estado mental, ni siquiera yo mismo lo había sabido así hasta hace poco. Y a decir verdad, no pude sentir más que piedad por ella cuando vi las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro cuando se puso a hablar con los doctores sobre mí. La sonrisa lastimera que me regaló antes de desaparecer de mi habitación esa noche no hizo más que dejarme claro que ella hubiese querido algo mejor para mí. Pero lamentablemente había tenido un hijo extraño.

Los medicamentos que me dieron en el hospital poco sirvieron para apartar los gritos que llenaban mis oídos, pero la libertad de llorar hasta derrochar toda la angustia que llevaba días consumiéndome fue incomparablemente consoladora. Cuando me desperté al día siguiente mamá aún no había llegado a visitarme, pero aun así no estaba solo en ese pálido y solitario cuarto.

El niño sombra ni se inmuto cuando clavé mis ojos en él, Quieto y silencioso como siempre, pareció intentar ignorar mi presencia desde el instante en que abrí los ojos, sin moverse ni un centímetro cuando me removí en la cama hasta que mis pies descalzos tocaron el piso y me guiaron hacia su oscilante figura. Y, sin embargo, cuando intenté tocarle casi pareció saltar del susto, retrocediendo inmediatamente como si mi tacto estuviera hecho de espinas. No me importó. Sinceramente ya no me importaba nada en la vida más que volver a recuperar la poca paz que alguna vez había tenido.

Olvidando todo ápice de dignidad, miré directamente al niño sombra a los ojos y le supliqué que hiciera que todo acabase, que les obligara a hacer que el ruido se detuviese. Y “mientras las lágrimas me inundaban añadí que, si no podía hacer nada de eso, que entonces no dudara en acabar conmigo si tanto lo deseaba.

Algo en mí, quizás mis duras palabras, o la desesperación que se escapaba de mis labios hizo que su mirada cayera sobre mí, compasiva. Pero tristemente mucho más de compasión no logré obtener. Alrededor mío los gritos de las sombras no se habían desvanecido, todo lo contrario, si mis sentidos no me fallaban (o a esas alturas mi cabeza) los lamentos eran cada vez más potentes, como si un ejército de almas en pena estuviera marchando en mi dirección con la única intención de torturarme con su propio sufrimiento. Y cómo si fuera poco, el espectáculo había hecho que más de una sombra posara sus ojos sobre mí, revolviendo mi estómago con un sentimiento sobrecogedoramente antinatural.

Fue de rodillas y ahogado en llanto y temblores que mi madre me halló ese día. Y fue con más llanto e hipidos que corrió para rodearme en sus brazos y preguntarme que qué estaba mal, que cómo podía ayudarme.

“Le hicieron daño a él, mamá.” Confesé con angustia, rindiéndome ante el peso de los hechos. “Y ahora lo harán conmigo,” alcancé a musitar entre los escalofríos que hacían que mis dientes temblaran de espanto, instantes antes de que una enfermera entrara corriendo a inyectarme algo en el cuello que hizo que el mundo diese vueltas antes de irse apagando lentamente.

La mirada aterrada que mi madre me dedicó me hizo entender que comprendía más de lo que habría esperado. Lamentablemente para ambos toda solución parecía estar demasiado lejos de nuestro alcance a esas alturas.

Desde entonces he pasado los días internado y con máxima vigilancia. Las mañanas inician con un cóctel de pastillas multicolor acompañado de un desayuno insípido. No tengo permitido ver televisión, ni hablar con gente fuera de las horas de visita, ni salir a ningún lado, casi como si me estuvieran castigando por tener problemas. Trato de leer los libros que mi madre me trae, pero apenas puedo concentrarme con los gritos haciendo temblar el mundo a mi alrededor. Ni hablar de escuchar música, o el canto de las aves, o siquiera una conversación ajena. Todo acá es tan monótono y aburrido que no hace más que aumentar mi desesperanza; y el pensar que es muy probable que este sea el último lugar que vea antes de partir me estresa casi tanto como la horrible certeza de saber que mis días (o quizás mis horas o mis minutos) se están acabando.

Estoy seguro de que mi madre ha estado tratando de sacarme de aquí, aunque ya no sea capaz de oír lo que me dice logro ver sus intenciones en sus ojos. No la he ayudado mucho estando acá dentro pero no he podido evitarlo, mi situación es tan crítica que ya no encuentro medios para disimular mi miedo y angustia, los sobresaltos son cosas de todos los días y más aún los arrebatos de emociones. Además, no es mi culpa el haber empujado a esa enfermera cuando su mano helada se posó sin aviso en mi hombro, no luego de lo que he vivido.

Creo que me declararon una especie de depresión sicótica o un trastorno de personalidad, la verdad es que no me interesa saber qué clases de mentiras se han inventado para justificarse mi estado; yo soy el único que sabe la verdad. El único que comprende que ninguna medicina o tratamiento podrá jamás sanarme de este mal. Me han dado esta libreta para que escriba sobre “mis episodios” pro he decidido usarla para contar la verdad por fin, con la esperanza de poder entregársela a mi madre antes de que todo acabe. Quizás cuando ya me haya ido logre hallar consuelo entre estas páginas, quizás entienda que estaba más allá de nuestras manos salvar esta situación. Y si no es así al menos sabrá qué fue lo que realmente sucedió.

Si alguna vez llegas a leer estas palabras, mamá. Quiero que sepas que no fue tu culpa. Que sé que hiciste todo lo que podías para verme crecer sano y feliz. Y que crecí sano y feliz gran parte de mi vida. Que a pesar de lo que este pequeño relato pueda hacerte creer, hubo muchos momentos de alegría en mi vida, y que todo este tiempo me hiciste sentir como el niño más amado de todo el mundo.

Lamento mucho haberte involucrado a ti y a Francisco (del que aún no he sabido nada) en todo esto. Y que por sobre todo los amo mucho a ambos.

Ojalá algún día ambos puedan perdonarme.

 

Con todo el cariño del mundo.

-Manuel


	2. Epílogo

He vuelto a tomar la libreta porque mi tiempo se agota. Algo ha pasado, no sé bien qué. Me desperté en medio de la noche bañado en sudor y con lágrimas en los ojos y de pronto el mundo ha vuelto a estar silencioso. Pero no puedo alegrarme, no me atrevo a hacerlo. Las sombras me miran desde el fondo de la habitación y mi estómago se siente podrido. Las sombras me vigilan con atención y de repente siento como el mundo se vuelve frío y terrible. Las logro ver aunque no he encendido las luces, las veo porque sus figuras son ahora tan oscuras y siniestras que opacan a la noche misma.

Tengo miedo, pero no puedo hacer nada. Sé que si huyo no llegaré lejos, que si grito por ayuda nadie logrará salvarme, que no hay nada más que hacer que esperar en silencio el anunciado final, pero tengo miedo. Mis lágrimas empapan estas hojas mientras escribo. Es demasiado pronto, mucho más pronto de lo que quise imaginarme, no he tenido el tiempo suficiente para despedirme de nadie, no he podido terminar de leer el libro que descansa en mi velador, no he sabido qué pasó con las series que estaba viendo, ni tuve tiempo de ir a mirar esa película que tanto quería. Mi vida se ve cortada sin siquiera haber florecido, el final me ha llegado antes del llegar al clímax.

Hay más cambios. Movimientos. Me están rodeando con sus cuerpos, me están dejando sin escapatoria. Es el fin, lo sé, pero no quiero creerlo. Quizás aún es tiempo para llamar a una enfermera, para suplicarle que me saque de este lugar, para saltar por la ventana y correr a los brazos de mi madre. Pero ya no puedo ver la ventana ni la puerta, solo veo la oscuridad de las sobras cada vez más aterradora y cada vez más cerca. Se acercan a mí. Vienen por mí.

Es el fin es el fin es el fin es el fin.

Miro al niño sombra con la esperanza de recibir su auxilio, pero él también se está acercando a mí. Me traiciona en mis últimos momentos, me da la espalda cuando más lo necesito.

No puedo evitar pensar en mamá. Mi pobre madre que se quedará sola en el instante en que deje de respirar. Deseo con todo corazón que me olvide si eso la ayuda a sobrepasar la pena, no me importa que no quede ninguna pizca de mí en la memoria de nadie si con eso ella puede ser feliz al fin, estar tranquila. Lo lamento tanto, desearía haberle entregado más alegrías a su vida. Haber sido un buen hijo, un mejor amigo para Pacho. Desearía que Martín nunca hubiese muerto. Desearía cambiarlo todo.

Las sombras están cerca, muy cerca. Y yo apenas puedo sostener el lápiz de tanto que tiemblo. Pero ya no están difusas, ya no son extrañas. Conozco esas siluetas, he visto personas antes vistiendo así. Ocultando su identidad con sacos en su cabeza. He tenido razón todo este tiempo, pero he encontrado la verdad demasiado tarde para que ello sea una victoria. Han estado esperando por este momento por años y ahora finalmente llega mi final. No he podido escapar de mi destino. Me han seguido y vigilado todos los días de mi vida esperando por este momento, torturándome lentamente antes de concluir con su labor. Es el fin.

Sus gritos han vuelto y son más voraces que nunca. Siento como cada parte de mí se tensa, se sacude y se agita con solo escucharlos. Mis hipidos ahogan mi respiración, muero sin dignidad alguna, sin valentía, solo. La habitación se siente como un hielo sobre mi piel y mi pecho salta sin control. Tengo ganas de vomitar y un dolor agudo ataca mi brazo y mi pecho, el peso del mundo cae sobre mis hombros aplastándome lentamente. De repente la habitación empieza a dar vueltas y me veo obligado a cerrar los ojos.

No quiero ver, no quiero saber qué pasará. Ya estaban casi al lado de mi cama cuando cerré los ojos. El niño sombra estaba parado justo a mi lado, tan cerca que solo debía estirar un brazo para tocarme, para matarme.

No miraré, no veré a la muerte a los ojos, aunque sé que es un intento inútil por sobrevivir. No miraré, no importa que tan terribles sean los gritos. Dejaré mis ojos cerrados por siempre si es necesario, cegaré mis ojos si es que ello lleva a salvarme.

Una mano, una mano helada se ha posado sobre la mía. He gritado y saltado del terror, pero no he abierto los ojos. Quizás si no veo el final este nunca llegue, quizás eso les pasa a los personajes de los libros cuando no terminas de leer sus historias. Viven eternamente sin necesidad de enfrentar ningún monstruo.

Pero mi monstruo tiene una voz mágica que ya conozco. Mi monstruo me ha dicho que ha venido por mi luego de todos esos años, mi monstruo asegura que lamenta no haber podido cumplir su promesa antes, que ha estado esperando todo este tiempo para por fin poder reunirnos, que ha estado cuidándome.

No quiero creerlo, no quiero pensarlo. 

No sé si es verdad o un truco. No puedo saberlo.

Si resulta que mentira me habré condenado a mi mismo. Si es un engaño estaré cayendo directo en su trampa, y quien sabe que final horrible me está esperando entre sus garras. ¿Me devorarán completo? ¿Me romperán en pedazos? ¿Me poseerán? ¿Acabarán conduciendo a mi mente definitivamente hacia la locura? 

No, creer en sus palabras es demasiado arriesgado, no importa por donde lo mire, no importa que la cicatriz de la mano que me acaricia los nudillos sea tan familiar. Están jugando con mi cabeza como lo ha hecho. El que los gritos sigan acercándose es solo mi idea, las sombras deben estar esperando a que me confíe para asesinarme. Es una trampa, sé que lo es.

Pero ¿y si fuera verdad?

No.

No, es imposible. Más imposible, incluso, que ver sombras que no existen, que oír gritos de seres que no existen, que sentirse abatido con una sola mirada sin ojos. Tan irreal como la existencia de la magia. Y sin embargo...

No. No debo ceder.

No abriré los ojos. No lo haré, aunque pueda estar traicionando a mi único amor con este gesto. No miraré, aunque sea mi única oportunidad de volver a estar juntos. No puedo hacerle esto a mi madre. No puedo hacer eso luego de todo lo que he sobrevivido. No moveré ni un solo párpado. No miraré no importa lo que pase. No abriré mis ojos.

No lo haré.

No lo haré,

No lo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda (8)  
> ¡Por fin logro publicar algo en medio del caos que es mi vida! 
> 
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, estaba muy nerviosa por subir algo en primera persona, y de este estilo. Si les gustó esta historia no olviden dejar un comentario.


End file.
